


The Young Wolf

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan and Associated Stories (Lyna Lavellan) [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Lyna saved a wolf puppy, and now it has saved her.





	

The wolf found Lyna as she attempted to crawl back to camp. At first, she was certain it would kill her. It was small, young, and thin enough to be malnourished. In her wounded state, she would make for an easy meal. She was unable to walk with her knee shattered as it was by her fall down the cliff side. If she couldn’t get close enough to yell to the sentries before she passed out from blood loss, she was dead anyway.

But the wolf did not kill her.

Slowly, its head low and its tail tucked, the young, dark grey wolf approached her. Its eyes were startling, one ice blue and the other coal black. In those eyes she saw far more intelligence than she expected to see in a beast. It was as if the wolf recognized her, though she couldn’t say how or why.

It whined softly and nosed her ruined knee. She gasped sharply as the movement caused pain to fire through her body, and the wolf backed away.

“Just kill me, then,” she said, her voice a quiet croak. A sentry would have to trip over her for her to have any chance at surviving this.

Instead, the wolf whined again and licked her face. As it came closer, she saw the wolf was female, and suddenly she remembered:

The cub was a runt, and her mother had expelled her from the pack, left her to die. When Lyna stumbled upon her she had been sick and dying more of sorrow than anything else. She’d given the cub milk and taught her to hunt and eat meat. She’d had little else to do while the mages explored the ruins, so she spent a lot of time with the wolf cub. And when it was time for her to leave, she’d sent the wolfling on her way, confident that she could survive.

And now the cub had found her again, a year later, and wanted to help her in return. Carefully, and with much muffled swearing, Lyna rose to one knee and then hopped up onto her good leg. Supported by the patient wolf, her injured leg stretched out before her, she hopped slowly down the path towards the Inquisition’s camp. If Solas had made it back ahead of her, as he most likely had, then perhaps her knee could yet be healed. And she would never go scouting alone again.


End file.
